


Little moments with sunlight falling

by FaintBlueIvy



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and he loves her so much?, they do homework together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintBlueIvy/pseuds/FaintBlueIvy
Summary: As the soft sun rays of the evening sun spill into the room, Kyo observes how the light accentuates Tohru’s petite figure. Her warm brown hair reflects the sunlight, a mirage of shadows flickering in her eyes and Kyo finds his heart constricting painfully.“Kyo-kun! I did it!”...Or Kyo helps Tohru with her homework.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Little moments with sunlight falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohsomanylovelywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsomanylovelywords/gifts).

> This is a super late thank you gift for lovely Tori for writing a YukiMachi fic for me on my birthday! I'm sorry it took me so much time to bring you this but I really hope that you enjoy it!   
Kyoru are super sweet and it is honestly a joy to write for them!

Kyo Sohma was aware of the fact that a lot of people labelled him as a "neat freak". That included his friends and some of his Shishou's students at the dojo who happened to visit his room once or twice. He didn't mind it though. Who liked to live in a garbage house? Disorderly and scattered stuff made an incessant tug somewhere inside his brain until he couldn't bear it anymore. So it should not be a surprise that he was busy cleaning his room as always. 

He was standing on a chair, wiping the top of the shelf slightly in awe of the universe’s power to annoy him and a little disgruntled, wondering how come the dust settles in when he wipes the designated place every day. As if living with the rat and the dog was not enough to make his life miserable. One careless swipe of the green duster and Kyo gets himself a mouthful of dust and dirt. He sneezes and wheezes like an old man, his entire body shaking in response. It takes him a few moments to recollect himself before scowling and throwing himself in work with more vengeance.

So engrossed was he in his work that the hair on the back of his neck stand in response to the sudden soft rattle on the door. He immediately associates the dainty knock with Tohru because the Rat rarely cares and even if he knocks it is with a violent indifference and Shigure never bothers to as he claims that this house is his. (Not that the filthy dog is wrong but Kyo wouldn't ever admit that.)

Without wasting even a second, he jumps down the chair, landing on the floor with a grace that was expected of him. Crossing the distance in four large strides he swings open the door and is slightly pleased when he is right. 

Tohru is right in front of him, smiling like she always does. But his observant eyes do notice the fiddling of her fingers. She looks at him and then ducks her head down again. 

"Tohru?" He questions.

"Um, Hi…Kyo-kun!" She blurts out then flushes a little. 

"Yeah?" He tilts his head, eyes urging her to speak. 

She fidgets, her eyes darting around before whispering,"Um, you see...the homework that Sensei gave us today is giving me trouble. Could you please help me with it? Only if you're free!" She almost yells the last part and looks at him with wide hopeful eyes and the first thing his stupid brain decides to say is "Where did the rat go now?" 

He mentally punches himself for that as she visibly flinches and yelps, “It’s okay Kyo-kun! You don’t have to! Please don’t mind!” She is already sprinting away when he shoots out his hand to grab her lithe wrist. 

“Wait!” he croaks out, a little embarrassed, “I didn’t say  _ no _ . I was just wondering if there was any trouble. You normally do your homework with Yuki, don’t you?”

She looks at him with a questioning gaze as if trying to gauze out his discomfort but sees nothing but an earnest expression. “Yuki-kun hasn’t come back yet. He said he had to do some shopping.” Then she looks down at the ground and mutters to herself which suspiciously sounds like, “I don’t know why Yuki-kun would want to go to a mogeta store though?”

Kyo almost balks. Of all the things in the world that he and the rat shared, it was their mutual dislike for mogeta. 

_ Since...when did the rat liked mogeta enough to go to a store? _

He shudders. A mental image of his rival squealing like a rabid fan girl over a new Mogeta merchandise did not sit well with him. It felt personally insulting. But at the moment he did not have enough time to delve into this anomaly further.

“Hey, um, you can come to my room if you want? Just bring your stuff? Or you wanna do it in the living room?” He asked, his hand finding its way to the back of his neck. 

“Will it be okay if it is your room?” She questioned, peering up at him with soft eyes.

“Of course!” he exclaimed, raising his fist to bonk the top for her head gently, “-that’s why I asked, silly! Now go and bring your stuff.”

“Y-yes!” She mutters, blushing sweetly, “Kyo-kun?”

“Hm?” He responds, wondering if she had anything more to talk about. 

“My hand.” She points out. 

“Huh?” He follows her gaze to their linked hands and immediately drops it, scrambling away as if he has been burned. His entire face is flaming in a furious shade of red and Tohru is not far behind.

“Sorry!” she yelps, rushing to her room.

“H-Hey!” he calls out loudly, “W-What are you sorry for?” 

But she is already out of sight by the time he finishes speaking. Not sure if the last exchange they had just now was a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to his invitation, so he sighs and returns back inside, leaving the door open, just in case. He decides to clear off his low table and place two cushions, trying to convince himself that the slight fluttering he felt in the pit of his stomach was  _ nothing _ . He brings out his books and drops them on the table carefully.

“Kyo-kun?” 

Her small voice comes again and he instantly snaps his attention to her. She is standing on the threshold of his room, clutching her notebooks and textbooks tightly to her chest.

“Come in.” He gestures to the cushion to signal her to sit and she compiles, he brings some more supplies before settling down beside her. Silence floats between them as they start on their respective homework. It goes for a while like this when he notices her peering at him from the corner of her eyes. He turns to her with a questioning look and she immediately averts her gaze, flustered. Kyo bites back a smile at the way she is scribbling on her notebook, all focused now. He goes back to his own work now, rolling the pencil between his fingers.

He is almost done with his work when he notes her frowning. He gently slides himself near her, watching how she pouts when not getting the required results.

“Stuck somewhere?” He questions, peeking over her small shoulder. She turns to him and nods frantically. He instantly realises the mistake in her solution to the math problem on her notebook.

“We won’t use that method in this question Tohru. The next one is the correct one.” He points his finger on the correct formula on her textbook.

“But why?” She looks up at him, blinking.

“Because this method gives us two unknown variables, dummy. First we need to convert ‘y’ in terms of ‘x’, only then we’ll be able to solve the question further.” He says, lovingly bonking her on the head but she stares at him with wide, thankful eyes as if he had just revealed the secret of immortality to her. He feels heat creep up his neck so to distract himself, he grabs her pencil and proceeds to show her how that particular math problem is solved. 

“The next one! You do it?” He thrusts the pencil to her, easing back at little, hyper aware of the proximity. She leans over his table and begins with the new question and he cannot help but smile as she correctly solves the question step by step.

As the soft sun rays of the evening sun spill into the room, Kyo observes how the light accentuates Tohru’s petite figure. Her warm brown hair reflects the sunlight, a mirage of shadows flickering in her eyes and Kyo finds his heart constricting painfully.

“Kyo-kun! I did it!” 

It is sudden. Out of nowhere when she swirls around fast, unknowing of the mere distance between them and Kyo’s honed reflexes instantly act. His right hand immediately shoots up to her shoulder to prevent her from bashing his nose with her head and the other one is on her wrist to prevent her from accidentally stabbing him. He forgets how to breathe at the sight of her face bare inches away from his. She is looking straight at him, her eyes glow with something he can put a finger on but would not dare to.

“...Kyo-kun?” She whispers and his eyes fall onto her soft looking lips. He is not sure what is happening next because he finds himself leaning into her, gaze flickering between her lips and eyes. 

_ Don’t. You. Dare. _

Something so similar to the beast locked inside him growls from the depths of his conscience and he abruptly stops. 

_ What was he doing? _

He promised himself that spending the rest of his remaining time beside her would be enough. He would not ask for more. He would not hurt her. But what irritated him even more was her reaction. He waits for her to push him away. Her waits for her pull away. But she was doing neither. It felt as if she waiting for him to continue and this realisation makes the entire room suffocating. He immediately jumps away, standing up. 

“Are you t-thirsty? I sure am. Want something?” He is walking away, not wanting to catch a glimpse of Tohru’s disappointed face, “You finish that and I'll bring some tea.” He orders, climbing down the corridor to the stairs. 

...

He watches the water boil with vehemence and confusion, not yet adding the tea leaves because he was not ready to face her yet. 

_ Pathetic. Yes, he is.  _

_ Coward. Yes, he is.  _

"Kyo-kun?" Her tentative, soft voice snaps him out of his self deprecating thoughts and he whirls to see her standing on the threshold of the kitchen, one hand resting on the door and other clutched to her chest. She steps in when he does not say anything. 

"I'm done with my homework. Thank you so much for helping me!" She says brightly, hands clasped together in the front and then bowing to him. 

"H-Hey! Don't do that!" He yells, not wanting her to bow to him like that, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. 

She smiles and perks up seeing the water on the stove. "Oh, you can add the tea leaves now!"

He opens the cupboard and asks, "Which one do you want? Chamomile? Or green?" 

"Green is fine!" She says and he almost chides her, knowing that she was more fond of chamomile but was probably asking for green since it was his favourite. So he gets both of the containers out and sets to make different cups.

"Kyo-kun!" She exclaims, knowing of his intentions and he just gives her a cheeky smile as he pours her chamomile tea in a cute floral cup and slides it over to her and then proceeds to prepare his own cup of green tea. 

She shakes her head, admitting her defeat in front of his stubbornness and brings her cup and a tray of snacks to share. Sliding the Shoji screen away, she stands beside him and they take a moment to appreciate the way entire sky was painted in hues of red, gold and orange with a hint of darkness creeping upon the edge.

They sit down on the porch together, enjoying the silence. And God, he felt at peace. Even the silences beside her were full of warmth and Kyo wanted nothing more to etch these moments in some hidden corner of his brain. To preserve them and cherish forever in the dark confines of the fate he was entitled to. 

If Shisou was his home then Tohru was his light. Those two were the only people he’d gladly do anything for. He feels a smile curl on his lips and somehow accepting those feelings made him bold enough to reach out and gently place his hand on hers. It surprises her as she looks down on her enclosed hand in his with something akin to awe. And that gesture is enough to make the butterflies in his stomach expand up to his throat. Not sure if she was okay with his preposterous advances he waits for her to react. He is unable to meet her eyes but the way her small hand tightens around his grip is all the answer he needs. 

...

“I’m home.”

Yuki announces quietly to not attract any unwanted attention to himself as he enters the house. He’d rather be dead then get caught with the tiny article in his pocket by Kyo or Shigure. Arranging his shoes properly he walks a few steps in only to halt dead in his tracks at the sound of giggles and laughter coming from the kitchen. It was unmistakable.

Despite his previous thoughts, he peeks in to take a view and sure enough Tohru had a hand over her mouth of hold back her giggles and Kyo was beside her, at first with a scowl on his face which slowly morphs into a genuine smile that grows and eventually transforms into full blown loud laughs. 

The sight was precious, and somehow private but Yuki cannot help but crack a smile on the scene in front of him and suddenly, the weight of the Mogeta keychain sitting in his pocket becomes much more significant. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Kyoru and I hope I didn't write them OOC. Haha, I just have this headcanon that Tohru likes flower teas so there you have it! Please let me know your thoughts about this fic!


End file.
